Universe-84N4
Universe-84N4 is the universe in which the DKCU mainly takes place. It is also the universe in which some other groups and accounts reside in. Description Groups within Universe-84N4 Note: It takes more than just a simple interaction between accounts to confirm they reside in the same universe. Not only would that be hard to keep track of, but a simple interaction via Twitter doesn't mean they are in the same universe as demonstrated by the fact that characters have communicated via Twitter when they are in different universes. What does confirm that the two are in the same universe as each other are statements, characters meeting up together without any sort of travelling between universes, and characters going to the location of other groups without any sort of travelling between universes. * DKCU * ParodyVerse * Doggo Squad * ICUP (Likely) * GlobalParodies (Likely) * Bruh Momentum (Possible) * etc. Locations Essentially, Universe-84N4 is an amalgamation of many fictional locations and real world locations as well. Note: With the size and lore of this universe, it is too difficult (and unnecessary) to list every single location located within it. * Earth ** DK Island ** Dark World ** Mushroom Kingdom ** New Donk City/Metro Kingdom ** Bikini Bottom ** Galar region ** Disney World ** Minecraft ** The Valley ** Isle o' Hags ** Subspace(?) ** The Backrooms(?) ** Distortion World(?) ** Quahog (Possible) ** General real world locations (cities, oceans, forests, etc.) ** etc. * Space ** Sun ** Vormir ** Rainbow Road ** Titan ** SR-388 ** Zebes ** etc. Important Artifacts in Universe-84N4 * Chaos Emeralds: Mystical emeralds that can empower users, giving them increased statistics and new abilities. Some can even enter a new form with the Emeralds, though the form is only temporary. It is heavily implied that there are multiple sets of Chaos Emeralds in Universe-84N4 (Such as the Future Emeralds in Tom Nook's possession, which come from the an alternate part of the timeline.) unlike in the canon Sonic franchise where there is only the seven in one set (excluding the Super Emeralds which technically are still the Chaos Emeralds), which is similar to there being thousands of Chaos Emeralds in the Sonic Archie Comics (pre-genesis wave) prior to issue 170. * Infinity Stones: The Infinity Stones are powerful stones that can be wielded by using something such as the Infinity Gauntlet. They can be used to erase half the population of the universe and have their own individual abilities that can be mastered by their wielder. Used by multiple people like King K. Rool, Peter Griffin, and Thanos. It is implied that there could be multiple sets of Infinity Stones, though to a lesser extent than the Chaos Emeralds. * Dragon Balls: Seven mystical balls that, when combined, can summon the eternal dragon Shenron. Shenron can grant a wish for his summoner before disappearing and scattering the Dragon Balls. * Crystal Coconut: A magical coconut that is kept on DK Island. * Stop 'n' Swap Eggs: Multiple eggs that when combined can turn half of all parody accounts (of course calling back to the fourth-wall-breaking nature of the Banjo-Kazooie series) to "debris." * Golden Needles: The needles from Mother 3, when all are pulled whoever controls the most has access to a powerful dragon ally (Needs more info, basically the same from the game so just go look them up there) Trivia * "84N4" looks similar to "BANA", a reference to the importance of bananas in the universe. King K. Rool and his Kremlings wants to steal them from the Kongs, and many Kongs and Jungle Thick residents have a liking for them. Category:Locations